dawnodawnotemufandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Colter
|zdjęcie = 1x18 Daniel.png |pochodzenie = Zaczarowany Las |status = nie żyje |powód śmierci = zabity przez Corę |płeć = mężczyzna |miejsce zamieszkania = *Posiadłość Henry'ego (dawniej) *Podziemie (dawniej) *Olimp |gatunek = człowiek |oczy = niebieskie |włosy = brązowe |zajęcie = stajenny |debiut = "Stajenny" |aktor = Noah Bean |więcej = tak }} }} Daniel Colter to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Stajenny pierwszego sezonu. W jego rolę wciela się Noah Bean. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Daniel pracował jako stajenny w posiadłości księcia Henry'ego i jego żony, Cory. Zakochał się, z wzajemnością, w ich córce Reginie. W związku z różnicą w ich statusie społecznym musieli utrzymywać ten związek w tajemnicy. Na jednym ze spotkań Daniel chciał zabrać ją na Wzgórze Świetlików, ale za godzinę Regina musiała być obecna na podwieczorku. Daniel żądał od niej, by powiedziała o wszystkim rodzicom, ale największą przeszkodą była Cora, która uważała, że małżeństwo umożliwia awans na drabinie społecznej. Wtedy ich randkę przerwała Śnieżka, która nie mogła opanować oszalałego konia. Regina ją uratowała, a wieczorem przybiegła do Daniela i powiedziała mu o zaaranżowanym małżeństwie z samym królem. Zaproponowała, by razem uciekli i się pobrali. Stajenny zgodził się i dał jej pierścionek będący symbolem ich wspólnego przyszłego życia. Ostrzegł ją, że to nie będzie życiem królowej, ale ona to zignorowała. Daniel założył na jej palec pierścionek i pocałowali się. Ich spotkanie ponownie przerwała Śnieżka, która akurat chciała pojeździć konno. Regina dobiegła do niej i wyjaśniła, że kocha kogoś innego, ale sama nie może powiedzieć o tym jej matce. thumb|left|[[Cora wyrywa serce Danielowi.]] Śnieżka nie dotrzymała tajemnicy i nazajutrz wyjawiła wszystko Corze. Dlatego, kolejnego wieczoru, kobieta czekała na córkę i Daniela przed stajnią. Sprzeciwiła się matce, a ta udała, że złagodniała. Pogodziła się z córką i podeszła do potencjalnego zięcia. Udzieliła mu lekcji, że bycie rodzicem oznacza, że zawsze robi się to, co najlepsze dla dziecka, po czym wyrwała mu serce i je skruszyła. To zabiło Daniela, a Cora uznała to za jej szczęśliwe zakończenie. Miłość byłaby słabością, a prawdziwa moc jest wieczna i daje niezależność. Nazajutrz Regina dowiedziała się, że to Śnieżka ją zdradziła. Domyśliła się też, że Cora zaplanowała spotkanie z królem i poprzysięgła zemstę na dziewczynce. Kiedy Regina poślubiła króla i została królową, Rumpelsztyk zaczął uczyć ją magii. Dzięki temu mogła zabezpieczyć ciało Daniela odpowiednim zaklęciem przed rozkładem i umieściła je w rodzinnym mauzoleum. Regina nadal pamiętała, co zrobiła jej matka, dlatego nauka stanęła na punkcie, gdzie trzeba było wyrwać jednorożcowi serce i je zmiażdżyć. Rumpelsztyk złamał Reginę z pomocą Szalonego Kapelusznika i doktora Frankensteina. Odebrał jej nadzieję na wskrzeszenie Daniela, przez co stała się taka, jak on chciał - zła. Po pierwszej klątwie thumb|[[Regina Mills|Regina pozwala odejść ukochanemu.]] Po tym, jak Emma Swan złamała Mroczną Klątwę, doktor Whale był wściekły na Reginę, gdyż ta nie odesłała go do jego świata. Dlatego z zemsty ukradł jedno z serc z jej skarbca i ożywił Daniela. Ten jednak zaatakował doktora i wyrwał mu lewą rękę, po sam bark. Daniel-zombie skierował się następnie do stajni i tam spotkał adoptowanego syna Reginy, Henry'ego Millsa. Chłopiec podniósł rękę, by mu pomóc, ale Daniel miał przebłysk retrospekcji z Corą wyrywającą mu serce. Zaatakował małego Henry'ego, lecz puścił go po tym, jak Regina i David Nolan przybiegli na miejsce. Regina namówiła Davida, by uciekł z jej synem. Daniel zaatakował Reginę, lecz przestał, gdy powiedziała mu: "kocham cię". Rozpoznał ją, ale zaczął odczuwać niesamowity ból. Błagał, by powstrzymała to i pozwoliła mu odejść. Nie chciała na to przystać, ale on nie mógł tego wytrzymać, nawet pomimo jej miłości. Odrzekł, że ona zakocha się ponownie, po czym chciał ją jeszcze raz zaatakować. Regina unieruchomiła go, po czym z bólem serca zdjęła z niego dawne zaklęcie. Mężczyzna rozpadł się w pył na jej oczach. Po swojej drugiej śmierci Daniel trafił do Podziemia. Tam spędził trochę czasu, a po ukończeniu niezałatwionych za życia spraw udało mu się dostać na Olimp. Po trzeciej klątwie Gdy Regina udała się do Podziemia, aby pomóc w uratowaniu Haka, dowiedziała się od Cruelli o tym, jak na podstawie nagrobków na cmentarzu rozpoznać, które osoby po śmierci trafiły w lepsze miejsce, a które w gorsze. Razem z Mary Margaret szukały grobu Daniela. Kiedy go odnalazły, okazało się, że nagrobek Daniela jest przewrócony, co oznacza, że mężczyzna trafił na Olimp. Regina była zadowolona z tego, że jest w lepszym miejscu, ale żałowała, iż nie była w stanie zobaczyć go ponownie. Rodzina Występy Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Sezon 7 Powieści graficzne }} Ciekawostki * Adoptowany syn Reginy nosi jego imię. * Daniel jest jedyną postacią, która zginęła dwa razy: raz w odcinku Stajenny i raz w odcinku Doktor. * Aktor Gil McKinney, która gra w serialu księcia Erica, był przesłuchiwany do roli Daniela. Przypisy en:Daniel Colter de:Daniel es:Daniel it:Daniel nl:Daniel pt-br:Daniel fr:Daniel Colter ru:Дэниэл Колтер Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Zaczarowanego Lasu Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z Shadow of the Queen Kategoria:Postacie z Out of the Past Kategoria:Zmarli